Reality
by Squirrelgirl22
Summary: Trowa goes insane and is sent to the nut house. Rating is for the swearing.
1. Reality

**REALITY**

BY:SQUIRRELGIRL22

AUTHOR COMMENTS:

· *those stars indicate someone is thinking just thought I'd fill you in on that. This is one of those you should not read if you do not like the idea of your gundam fighters going insane.

· DISCLAIMER: Though I wish I did own this show I do not so please do not sue me for it would not be worth your time nor your money. Thank You for taking that into consideration.

· MISSION COMENCE! 

                Trowa sat on a chair facing a window that looked out upon space. The colonies were bringing him back to space to try to get him some help. They said was mentally ill because of the traumatizing life he had to live through. The last straw they had said was when Heero committed suicide. They said it was especially hard for Trowa because he was there when it happened and was powerless to stop him. 

Trowa hadn't spoken a single word since, the last thing that was heard from his mouth was a glass scattering scream. He was now alone. Trowa stared at the void of space and thought. *Why do they want to send me here? I just don't want to talk, that's all.* He contemplated this for a few brief moments and then fell into a deep sleep.

            Trowa awoke to find that the ship was landing. He got up and began leave the ship when a tall man with blond hair directed him to a car to be transported to the nearest "hospital". When they got there he was led to the doors and began to be given a tour of where he would be staying until he was no longer "sick". 

The tour was interrupted by Duo screaming and running down the hall be chased by a few nurses who were begging him to calm down. Duo was cut off by some doctors who forced him to the ground and with him unable to move they gave him a shot that almost immediately calmed him. They placed him in a wheelchair and rolled him away. * He was running so this is bad place, I must get out of here*, thought Trowa. 

With his mind made up he slipped away from the man and headed back to where he came from. The man noticed this about 30 seconds later and ran towards the office to send a message that he needed to be found or there could be trouble. Doctors scurried about looking for the emerald green-eyed boy. One finally found him he called for back up as Trowa scurried down the hall. He saw a doctor at the end of the hall and knew that he was trapped and he raised his hands in surrender. 

The tall blond man harshly said "Enough tour get him to his room!" 

So that is were Trowa was brought, the room contained one small bed, a table, a chair and a wall that he knew was a window to see him through. The rest of the walls were blank. (a/n It was one of those windows where you can't see through one side)  Trowa sat upon his bed until sleep over came him and he fell lightly onto his side. He dreamt. (a/n italics means he is dreaming)

            _"Heero don't, you have no reason to do this none at all" Trowa yelled tears brimming in his eyes.            _

_            "Trowa leave, now" Heero commanded._

_            "No I won't" yelled Trowa in panic as he began to lose the fight against his own tears. _

_            "TROWA I SAID LEAVE!" The force of Heero's scream knocked Trowa to the ground. Tears began to fall against Trowa's will. Heero placed the gun at the left side of his head, he turned to Trowa and said, "I am sorry if this hurts you" He then looked to the sun, smiled and shot. Trowa screamed half from terror half from the pain that surged through his heart and soul, leaving him on the ground shaking in pain and fear for his lost friend._

Trowa awoke and found himself sweaty and shaking. His muscles were tense and his heart burned, though not as harsh as it did when Heero died. His mouth was dry he needed a drink. He got up and walked slowly to the window that he was not supposed to know about. (a/n I find this funny, weird humor I suppose) He tapped lightly on the glass, startling the people inside. He motioned he was thirsty and went back to sit on the bed to wait. 

A woman with strait red hair came with a glass of water and gave it to him. He drank quickly so she would not have to wait, he gave her the empty glass and she left. He sat back and thought. *Why was Duo trying to get away he seemed so scared, but they are nice to me, so far*

***

Okay I know I probably seem like a freak to you now but whatever. Next chap. Is the answer to the question, what the hell happened to Duo? It will be in Duo's point of view.

Duo: wow! Trowa you were quite a freak. 

Trowa:……..

Heero: yeah he was

Duo: aren't you dead?

Quatre: I am not in this story, what is up with that?

Wufei: neither was I but I am not complaining

Me: Quatre chill out! You are in the next chap. You too Wufei!

Wufei; well that sucks big

Quatre: yah

Duo: hello people isn't Heero dead

Quatre and Wufei(Trowa is looking confused): we don't see him

Duo: well that's not a good thing

Heero: tehe you can see me

Duo: oh shit

me: oh shit what?

Duo: nothing

vegetarian: I LOVE YOU DUO!

me: what the hell! Get out of here! (shoves vegetarian out door)

Duo: alrighty then

Channy Hoppy: (appears amongst them) Hey guys, what is going on?

Me: what the hell is this, a chat room?

Channy Hoppy: No you just left the back door open (points behind her at the open door and grins)

me: I see

Duo: I think I am seeing things guys

Quatre: Why?

Heero: cause he can see me

(no one else seems to notice Heero)

Duo: Like Heero just said I can see him

Wufei: You have so lost it 

Channy Hoppy: or he is just gifted with supernatural abilities

(everyone looks at her strange but Duo who is nodding his head frantically and Heero is laughing at their stupidity )

Channy Hoppy: or not 

Vegetarian: I am back

me: god no!

Vegetarian: Duo did you that you are hot?

Duo: actually it is quite cold in here 

Channy Hoppy: (under her breath) not much for brains though

Vegetarian: I meant you were good looking! (giggles)

Duo: ohhh (blush appearing on his face)

me: ok (glancing at the flirting couple) it is time to end this

Vegetarian: don't you have a thing for Trowa? 

Me: goodbye!

Vegetrian: no really 

me: goodbye dammit!

Vegetarian: ok ok guys lets end this!

Everyone except Trowa who is waving: till next chap.! Bye!!!!!

(Channy Hoppy helped me by reading this story and said I needed more detail so I tryed to improve. Some may know vegetarian, she is the freak of all freaks and happens to love Duo that is why she is on here and she is my friend, I suppose that is why I am so strange)

Channy Hoppy also did some editing of Squirrel's mistakes while she was reading it.


	2. Dreams

****

Dreams

by: Squirrelgirl22

you know the drill little stars * yes those are thoughts _italic _ yes that is a dreams or distant memory. 

This one is kind of like your answer to the question, what the hell happened to Duo? Pretty much I will tell how he ended up in the nut house and so forth and so on.

Disclaimer: Do not sue for I have nothing and I do not any of the Gundam Wing show. I wish I did but I do not. I wish I owned Trowa! Waaaahhhh! Any way,

****

PART TWO 

MISSION COMMENCE!

Duo sat amongst his clothes and belongings, he just got the news. Heero, his partner was dead. His body shook as fresh tears begin to leap from his eyes once again. *Why did he do that to himself* He began to gasp for breath as little pains zipped through his heart. *Trowa was there, poor Trowa, he must feel emptier than I* 

He silently prayed to God for reassurance but found no comfort. His body swayed violently, as his head grew dizzy and faded. He fell on his side and began to sob in his hands unable to obtain the strength he longed for. *Heero why?* That question burned through his mind, sending burning shrieks of pain up his skinny body. 

(Four days later)

"Duo, please" Quatre cried, " you must eat something"

"No" Duo replied, hoping the worried blond pilot would leave him if he just gave him a strait answer, but no luck.

"Duo you have grown so pale and thin" Quatre let his face fall towards the ground. "Duo, I'm just worried, I mean you have not eaten since Heero killed himself and you have done nothing but sit in your own grief. I took you in to help you and I can't if you won't let me." Duo looked up at Quatre's down cast face. "Duo, I think you need professional help." Duo looked at him in shock.

"I don't!" he cried out. "Why would you think that?!?!"

"Duo" Quatre whispered trying to comfort him.

"You aren't trying to help me you hate me!" accused Duo.

"DUO LISTEN!" Quatre yelled grabbing startled Duo by the shoulders. "listen" he said calming his voice a bit. "I care about you Duo and I just want to do what is best for you in the future."

"Quatre I…I…I just am so sorry" croaked Duo as he burst out in sobs and tears. Quatre wrapped his arms around Duo and held his shaking friend. Wufei walked in and just smiled. *They can be so caring towards each other* 

(The next day)

"Duo you might actually like it here ya know," said Quatre.

"I doubt I will enjoy living in a nut house" whimpered Duo in a little baby voice. 

"Sure you will Maxwell, you are just as weird as everyone else here" laughed Wufei.

"That was horrible Wufei!" exclaimed Quatre.

"Yeah what a jerk you are Wufei" pouted Duo.

"Well here is where you are staying Duo" whispered Quatre.

"Ok" Duo whispered back.

(An hour later) 

*I can't stand this I feel so alone, I am alone* Duo sat in the white room of the nut house. * I must get away* He went to the door and picked the lock easily and slipped out. He ran down the hall, a couple people began to chase him yelling for him to stop. He turned the corner and saw a green eyed boy with chestnut hair. 

*Trowa!* 

He was immediately torn off his balance and thrown to the ground. He was given a shot that made his body limp and his mind tired. He was rolled back to his room where he fell into a deep sleep. 

****

So that was my story you like it? Probably not but whatever. Please review next chapter up soon. Back to Trowa!

Me: So guys what did you think?

Quatre: I was in the story yippee!

Wufei: Was I being happy?

Duo: yeah, you were Wufei!

Wufei: Shut up Maxwell you were the freak in the story!

Duo: I'm not a freak! (wails loudly)

Heero: You were too!

Duo: was not

Heero: was too

Duo: was not 

Heero: was too

(everyone watches as Duo is seemingly arguing with himself)

Vegetarian: Hey Duo who are you arguing with?

Duo: Heero, I can see his ghost

Wufei: He is a liar

Vegetarian: he is not! (hugs Duo protectively) 

Wufei: Whatever

Channy Hoppy: my thought exactly

Jared: Hey guys! What is going on?

Quatre: A newbie!

Me: this is Jared he is my friend

Vegetarian: So any way about Trowa

me: oh no girl don't go there

Trowa: …….(blushes slightly)

Jared: how cute! 

Me: (giggles and grabs Trowa and kisses him)

Jared: hahahaha

Channy Hoppy: shouldv'e saw that coming

Vegetarian: (gives Duo a little kiss on the cheek)

Channy Hoppy: (kisses Quatre on the cheek)

Quatre: (blushes)

Me: (reluctantly stops kissing Trowa) get out of here!

Everyone ( except me and Trowa who are kissing again): till next chap. BYE!

If you cannot tell I am obsessed with Trowa so get over it!


	3. Where has the Story gone?

Me: Hello I would like to say I do not own Gundam Wing though I wish I did. 

Duo: What the hell!

Quatre: where's the story 

Me: oh my god where the hell did it go!

Chandra: with you it could be anywhere

Jared: that is so true

Wufei: did you check your files

Me: yes 

Trowa: ……..

Heero: whatever

Vegetarian: did you check the Gundam Wing Shrine? 

Me: of course

Maggie: well you could check out your backpack

Me: What the hell how did you get here?

Maggie: through the door

Heero: (snickers) what a blond

Maggie: you got that right ghost boy

Chandra: Maggie who are you talking to?

Maggie: him (to us looks like she is pointing at a table)

Duo: ha she can see him!

Quatre: or she is just nuts like you

Maggie and Duo: are not

Quatre: are too

Maggie and Duo: are not

Quatre: are too

Maggie and Duo: are not

Quatre: are too

Me: ok (others still arguing) well bye then! And maybe next time I will have found my story!

everyone except Trowa who is waving and Quatre, Duo and Maggie who are still fighting: Till next chap. BYE!!!!!


	4. Medication

I am back!!!!!!! Sorry for the wait peoples but I am part of many forums who need me……..ok maybe not. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing *cries* Why won't you leave me alone!!!!!!

*ahem ok then….

**PART THREE**

**MISSION**** COMMENCE!**

Trowa tilted his head to one side. He was still completely confused. 'Why would Duo want to run away?' The door was opened then and a lady carrying a tray of assorted objects entered. "Mr. Barton I have your medication." She addressed him in a boring voice. 'MEDICATION!!!!' In his panic he did not notice the lady preparing a shot for him. He jumped as the needle pierced his skin and then glared at the women. "Mr. Barton" she droned at him, "These shot are necessary for you recovery." His glare intensified. He then got up and dumped her evil tray on the floor. Almost immediately men came in. The grabbed him by the wrists and forced him onto the bed. He then felt a prick in his arm and the world went black. 

Sorry for the shortness and all but from what I gather people like the little conversations at the end better. 

Duo: hahahaha I am not in this one!

Vegetarian: no Duo torture hooray! 

Channy Hoppy: Uh….. Maggie what are you doing?

Maggie: Making cookies. 

Quatre: What kind?

Maggie: Dynamite Chocolate cookies. 

Brianne: I know this is gonna turn out bad. 

Me:AAHHHH!!! Where in the hell did you come from?

Brianne: the door…..

(Channy Hoppy is now struggling to get the door open)

Channy Hoppy: it won't open!

Wufei: Why do you wanna get out so bad?

Channy Hoppy: Maggie put real dynamite in those cookies and now they are in the oven!

Me: shit!

Brianne: Where is the key !?!

Me: over there!

(Everyone follows me to the location of the key. Kitten walks in unnoticed.)

Kitten: What are you doing?

Me: looking for the…..when did you get in here?

Kitten: just now

Channy Hoppy: And you closed the door!

Kitten: yeah I wasn't born in a barn

(converstion is interrupted by Trowa shaking Duo around by the neck) 

vegetarian: stop it! (attacks Trowa)

Me: get off him! (attacks vegetarian)

Jared: guys, it's gonna blow

**BANG!!!!!!**

****

(The room is now covered in cookie dough and no one can be seen except the floating ghost of Heero)

Sorry to leave you hanging but you'll have to wait till next chap. And plz review or I will have to stop the story. 


End file.
